young_dracula_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire High Council
Also known as the VHC, the Council is an organization that is like the government of the vampire world. It was formed many years ago and is in charge of both creating and enforcing law (like when Ingrid Dracula had Warnock create the law about the Batulariat, or when the Grand High Vampire sentences Count Dracula to death). The Vampire High Council had never previously included girls, until the inclusion of Adze Ramanga (who only stood in for her father and was not officially a member) and Ingrid Dracula. The Council was originally lead by The Grand High Vampire, but since his death has instead been lead by a head of council. Though the VHC was originally full of "old coffin lodgers" (as Malik Vaccaria puts it), there are more and more younger members (Ingrid Dracula, Warnock, etc.). =Laws= Vampire society has very different laws and customs, and the repercussions of breaking them are often fatal. These Vampire Laws are also often heavily enforced by the VHC themselves. Old Laws *The Vampire High Council directive of 1832 said that every Carpathian Feast must by sanctioned by the Vampire High Council. You need to fill in form 965 and have approval from the board. Failure to comply will result in ritual staking. *Under ancient vampire law, the brother of a deceased man is forced to marry his widow. Count Dracula was forced to marry Elizabeta after his brother Arta Dracula was murdered. *According to Vladimir Dracula, the Shadow Warriors were banned under the 'Vampire Convention'. *Under Rule 3, Paragraph 5, Subclause 9 of ancient vampire law, fratenising with breathers and slayers was punishable by death. Due to multiple claims from his parents in-law, Boris Dracula and several of the attendants at his Hunt Ball, Count Dracula was found guilty, imprisoned in an argentallium cage and almost left to roast in the sunlight come dawn. *Having a baby with a breather is even more of a faux pas, both socially and by law. If the Vampire High Council found out the Count had a baby with Sally Giles, the Count would be (in his own words) 'banished to a cosmic prison dimension swirling through a sunlit universe for eternity'. On the scrolls of Vampire Law it was stated that 'the sins of the father are the sins of all the family', meaning that the rest of the family would be condemned too. *Slewdo, the board game, was mentioned as being against the law. * It is forbidden for a vampire to be with a werewolf.(As mentioned in 13th Birthday by Vladimir and Ingrid Dracula when they refer to their mother Magda Westenra and her boyfriend Patrick. This may make their son Wolfie illegal as well.) New Laws *In "Fight or Flight" the Council passed the law that all vampires must take Batalauriat exams before turning eighteen. A curfew was passed on all those taking the Batalauriat. Breaking curfew would result in being imprisoned for six months in a UV Cage. *Vampires are banned from biting breathers and slayers are banned from slaying vampires Known Members * Grand High Vampire † * Atilla Westenra (Formerly) * Krone Westenra (Formerly) * Justice Moroi † - Judge, Jury and Executioner * Ramanga † - Head of the Clans * Adze Ramanga † (Ramanga's daughter, took her father's place after he was defanged) * Ustrel Bouderon - Chief of the High Council (Deposed) * George Lansley † (Adze's replacement) * Ingrid Dracula (George's replacement) * Morgan - Leader of the High Council (became part of the Blood Seed) * Warnock † - Minister for Education * Hack - Head of Resources * Roquelaire - Head of Security =The Building= The Vampire High Council building is where all the important council meetings are held. As shown in "The Bodyguard", the building also serves as a prison. It is most likely situated somewhere in the historic region of Transylvania. This is supported by the fact that Ingrid packed before she travelled there and Renfield passed over Belgium on the way there. Inside the Vampire High Council The building is a huge castle with many different areas: *Prison block with cells for criminals *A sun chamber *Main meeting area *Social area with arches *A court *Fight chamber with spikes *Control room for the torture chamber Appearances The building first appears in "Revamped" when Vlad attempts to convince the Vampire High Council that his peace plan is working. In "Bootiful Breathers" Ingrid goes up against George Lansley to become the newest member of the Vampire High Council. In "Fight or Flight" we see the outside. The building looks like a tall castle and is surrounded by mountains. We also see more of the inside, including a number of offices for ministers. In "Who's the Daddy" Ingrid enters the main meeting room as well as the council dining area. The fact that Ingrid packs before arriving there suggests that it is probably a long way from Garside Grange. Vlad also needs to fly to arrive there. In "The Bodyguard" Vlad enters the cell where Farah is being held. There are chains and cages around the room. The cell seems to be lined with lead or another material vampires cannot pass through. In "The Darkest Hour" Count Dracula, Vladimir Dracula, Ingrid Dracula and Talitha Roquelaire are imprisoned inside cells at the Vampire High Council and tried in connection with Count Dracula's crime. Roquelaire mentions that there is a 'sun chamber' where executions take place. It's also mentioned that the cells have Argentallium bars. Count Dracula and Vladimir are trapped inside a fight chamber with inwardly advancing walls and wooden spikes. Category:Vampire society